Harry Potter, just another normal boy
by depending
Summary: What would Harry Potters life be like without Voldemort? His life at Hogwarts, love, friendship and family. Harry is Attending to Hogwarts with his bestfriend Nelville Longbottom. But what happens when he meets a readhead family?
1. the first day of the rest of his life

**AN: I searched for a story like this, Harry Potters life without Voldemort, but didn´t find any, so i decided to write one myself. This is my first fanfic !**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ! JK Rowling is the luckylucky person. **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Harry Potter was an unormal boy from Godrics Hollow. Or to his kind, he was like the average boy, just turned 11, and was going to his first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He lived in the wizard village with many of his friends, and most of them were attending Hogwarts too. After all the stories his mum and dad told him, it sounded like heaven on earth, allthough he was going to miss the place he called home, and all the things about it.

"Harrykins! Darling, wake up! You don´t wanna miss your train, right?"Harry voke up with a nagging voice he was going to miss to much.  
"Mom, just abit longer, please?" he shouted back, and turned around to sleep again.  
"Harry, get up, NOW! You are going to make me proud today!" His fathers voice seemed sad and excatic at the same time. Harry got up from bed, and looked out his window. The sun was allready up, and it seemed to be a beutiful day in Godrics Hollow, he thought and sighed. He walked to the bathroom, to get ready. It was a big day today, and he couldn´t wait for it to start properly.

"Don´t even try do anything that youre father and godfather told you, about the Maurauders and what they did. Be nice and behave, I don´t want an owl home the first week, or the year actually. And do remember to visit Hagrid, and say hi to Dumbledore from me!"  
"Now Lily, relax. But your mother is right you know Harry. Not an owl home! I have been a good teacher, and you have learned the most basically things. I don´t want an owl home, because you shall not be chaught!" James Potter said serious, but didn´t manage to hold in his laugh when he saw the look on his wifes face. She slapped the back of her housbands head, and laughed.  
"Harry, you know what NOT to do. No, get on board on the train, you don´t want to miss it! I think Nelville is on board allready. Now like i said, BE A GOOD BOY" Harrys mother said, and wiped a tear from her cheak.  
"Don´t cry mom.." Harry said shyly.  
"My little boy. When did you grow up? It all went so fast." She continued sobbing.  
"Now Lilly, let the boy get on board. Run now Harry" James said, and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you" Harry whispered, but loud enough to let his parents hear him.  
"We love you too darling "  
Harry sighed, turned around and dragged his suitcase towards the train, not looking back. It was going to be to hard to see his mother cry. She didn´t do that often, and when she did, it tutched Harry to the bone.

"HARRY! OVER HERE HARRY !" a familiar voice shouted.  
"NELVILLE!" Harry got excited. He had looked almost over the whole train, not to find his bestfriend anywhere. He´d really started to think that Nelville missed it.  
"I thought you missed it" he said when he pulled his suitcase in the door, short breathed.  
"Uh, mom did so too. I got here around 10 o´clock, to be on the safe side" The chubby boy with the familiar voice said. Nelville Longbottom was Harrys bestfriend, and they had known eachother since the year they were born. Nelvilles and Harrys parents were best of friends too, and neighbours.

"God I´m going to miss home" Nelville said, and looked out the window, looking quite sad.  
"Me too, but hey. We got eachother. Were not going alone, and we stay together the whole time. Even if were not in the same house. I don´t care about that house thing really." Harry said smiling. He knew his father cared about that, but Harry was only to see the personality of a person, not to judge out of their houses.  
"Yeah, I hope so.." Nelville closed his eyes, and fell to sleep. Harry kept looking through the window, staring at the landscape flying by. This was going to be an intresting year, he could feel it.

* * *

**REWIEW. either good or bad. Should I keep writing this, or is it waaaay over board?  
Short chapter i know, and in the future they are going to be longer, but for now, i don´t know if i´m going to keep up this story. So rewiew everybody! **


	2. the sorting

**SO SORRY YOU GUYS ! i just finished my exams, and i almost broke my nose.  
****i know. bad exuse, but hey, i opdated. I don´t know how to write Hagrids talking, so you just have to settle with this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. i just love him.

* * *

**

"ALL FIRST GRADERS, THIS WAY!" a familiar voice called, just as Harry and Neville got of the train.  
"HAGRID!" Harry shouted in pure excitement, and ran towards the half giant. It was only a month since he had seen him last, but he missed him what so ever.  
"Harry! How are you?" Hagrid said while he crushed Harry in a hug.  
"I´m ine, ow but u?" it was hard to talk when he couldn´t breathe. Hagrid seemed to realize that problem, and let him go.  
"I´m perfect, now that you are here! Ah, Hey Neville ! Long time, no see!" He turned to Neville, who hid behind a read headed boy, clearly afraid of Hagrid hugs.  
"yeah, well. All first graders, your luggage is being sent to the towers, and you just have to follow me! In to the boats, three and three please." Hagrid started walking towards the beautiful lake that the moon and the stars was reflected in, almost like another sky.

Harry and Nelville got in a boat with the read headed kid that Neville hid behind earlier.  
"Hello, my name is Ron, Ron Weasley." the boy smiled shy, so his ears became as read as his hear.  
"It´s nice to meet you. I´m Harry Potter, and this is Neville Longbottom, he is my bestfriend."

Harry smiled back, and Neville smiled to, happy to the fact that Harry was his best friend.  
"that man infront. WOW. I haven´t seen anyone so big before!" Ron Weasley said, gazing towards Hagrid in the first boat.  
"Do you know him?" he continued, still not looking away.  
"Yeah, he is pretty cool. I have known him before I was born. One of the bestfriends my parents have." Harry was proud to know Hagrid, seeing he had so much respect.

"What house do you want to be in?" Neville spoke for the first time when they walked up all the stairs to the castle.  
"My parents say that it don´t matter. They are proud of me no matter what." he continued.  
"My parents say that too, but I got some pressure on me. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to, and they all went to Gryffindor. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first" Ron answered shortbreathed. The stairs were heavy.  
"I hope Gryffindor, but everywhere is fine except Slytherin. I so hope that I don´t get in there." Harry said. That was true, his father had told him so much about the slytherins, and Harry was afraid to become one of them.  
They all gathered around outside a big door, and Hagrid left them.  
"See you later Harry, I must go!" he said before he went of.  
Suddenly, a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that she was not someone to cross.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I´m professor McGonagall, and I´m the head of Gryffindor. Inside that door is the great hall. There you will be sorted in the different houses. Here the houses are your family, and you will stay with them the most of your time. Now, follow me!" She opened the doors, and started walking in. The sight that met them was wonderful. Four tables with students on it, one in the front with what looked like teachers, Harry knew the most of them. But what shocked them the most, was the roof. It was the perfectly reflected of the weather outside, in fact it looked like they were outside.  
"It´s only a spell, I read about it in Hogwarts History. " Harry heard a brown haired girl say. That must be an powerful spell he thought.  
All their eyes fell on a well used hat, and the whispering began. Suddenly, it started singing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

The first graders just stared at it with open mouths. That was the last that they expected. Professor McGonagall started talking again:  
"Now i´m going to read your names, and you come up and the sorting hat is going to decide which house you are going to begin with. Hermione Granger!"  
the brown haired girl that Harry overheard earlier was first out, and seemed pretty nervous. Neville looked like he was in heaven, because he wasn´t first.  
The girl sat the hat on her head, and the hat shouted:  
"Gryffindor!" the girl sighed in relief, and walked over to a cheering Gryffindor table.  
"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall said. A blond haired boy who looked like an hideous eel with an evil smirk on his face, went up. Before he even got the hat on his head, it shoutet slytherin.  
Both Neville and Ron got into Gryffindor, and soon it was only Harry left. The waiting was killing him. What if they had forgotten him? And, then:  
"Harry potter!" he sighed, and went up to the hat, trying not to fall.  
"Hmm.. I don´t know.." The hat said. Harry was afraid, what if he got in to slytherin!  
And it was like the hat could read his mind, when it shouted:  
"GRYFFINDOR!" He was ecstatic. His parents house!

The rest of the night went fast, and he got to know most of the people in his class, and couldn´t be happier.

* * *

**What do you think? REWIEV!!! pls (A)  
im going to update soon again, promise :)**


	3. AN

**AN:  
Sorry you guys.  
I´m currently working very hard on the next chapter,  
and you have to wait a bit longer,  
because I´m going to Greece for a week.  
Maybe I find a computer with internet there,  
but most likely, I don´t feel like sit in an write when the  
sun is shining.**

**So, in a week or so, YOU WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

**:))**

**_-depending_ **


End file.
